Un problème de taille
by Lilly-sama
Summary: - C'est juste que…, elle poussa un soupir. Je… déteste être si petite. - Gohan/Videl -


Note de l'auteure :_ Bonjours à tous ! Je vous présente mon dernier one-shot que j'avais, à la base, écrit en anglais cet été pour un concours sur un autre site. Je me suis décidée à traduire cette histoire, vu qu'elle avait été plutôt bien reçu par les lecteurs anglophones, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise également._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un problème de taille

Videl Satan avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'était pas très grande. En fait, elle était plutôt petite, même pour une fille. Mais être petite ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Après tout, quand on était assez fort pour botter facilement les fesses de n'importe qui, ses lacunes en matière de hauteur n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne commence à sortir avec un garçon _très_ grand.

Il était si grand comparé à elle que c'en était ridicule. Chaque fois qu'elle se tenait à côté de lui, c'était presque embarrassant à quel point elle était petite par rapport à lui… elle atteignait à peine ses épaules, bon sang ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant à ses côtés. Pourquoi était-il si grand, d'ailleurs ?

Ou plutôt, pourquoi _elle_, elle était si petite ?

Non, vraiment, comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit si petite ? Son père était plutôt grand, et sa mère avait été d'une taille moyenne, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été excessivement grande. Alors d'où pouvait bien provenir son manque en hauteur ? Avait-elle de la famille qui était aussi minuscule qu'elle ? Elle ne croyait pas. Videl était la seule à être _tellement_ petite.

Et cela l'irritait de s'énerver autant à cause d'une chose aussi futile. Et alors si elle était petite ? Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant ; pourquoi cela devrait-il la déranger maintenant ?

Si seulement Gohan n'était pas si fichtrement grand !

oOoOoOo

Ils avaient un rendez-vous en amoureux au parc d'attraction. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une sortie en amoureux vu que la famille de Gohan et leurs amis étaient venus avec eux, mais ils étaient arrivés à s'éclipser hors de leur surveillance et passaient du temps rien que tous les deux. Enfin, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Goten et Trunks débarquent, semblant apparaître de nulle part.

Adieu leur petit temps à deux…

— Maman a dit que tu devais nous surveiller, Gohan ! Tu as oublié ? leur rappela Goten avec entrain.

Vaincu, l'adolescent soupira, abandonnant tout espoir de passer un peu de temps seul avec sa petite-amie. Ils allèrent donc faire la queue pour des montagnes russes, tous ensembles. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur tour, Trunks commençait à s'ennuyer. Il décida donc que taquiner Videl serait marrant.

— Hé, Videl, t'es sûre d'être assez grande pour ces montagnes russes ?

Normalement, ce genre de remarque n'affectait pas la jeune fille, mais étant donné que sa taille devenait pour elle un sujet délicat, elle ne prit pas très bien la taquinerie de Trunks. Mais alors pas du tout.

— La ferme, Trunks. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis plus grande que toi, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Déconcerté par cette réponse glaciale, le petit prince marmonna des excuses et resta silencieux le reste de l'attente. Videl était comme une grande sœur pour lui et il aimait bien plaisanter avec elle, mais si elle ne jouait pas le jeu, ce n'était plus marrant. Pourquoi s'était-elle tellement refroidie pour une simple taquinerie ? Il n'avait pas cru que sa remarque l'affecterait autant.

Gohan était en train de penser à peu près la même chose. Ce n'était pas le genre de Videl de s'énerver pour si peu ; quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur en lui prenant la main.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que…, sa voix s'estompa ; elle préférait éviter de passer pour une idiote en disant à Gohan pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi. C'était tellement stupide !

— C'est juste que… quoi ?, insista le jeune homme. Videl soupira :

— Rien.

Gohan était sceptique, mais il n'insista pas sur le sujet. Pour le moment.

oOoOoOo

Le petit groupe de quatre se promenait tranquillement dans le parc d'attraction à la recherche de leur prochain tour quand, soudain, un grondement bruyant se fit entendre. Certains passants s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le petit garçon aux cheveux hérissés et très désordonnés qui semblait être la source du bruit. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui pourtant, si ? Il était si minuscule ! Comment un grondement aussi bruyant pouvait venir de lui ?

Un autre grondement, encore plus bruyant que le précédant, retentit ; confirmant que c'était effectivement de ce petit garçon tout mignon que provenait ce bruit.

— Faim…, gémit douloureusement l'enfant en se tenant le ventre.

— Je suppose que c'est l'heure du déjeuner alors, hein ? fit Gohan avec un petit rire.

oOoOoOo

Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue d'un fastfood, le ventre de Goten était de plus en plus bruyant. Le pire fut quand Trunks commença à avoir faim aussi ; son propre ventre était presque aussi bruyant que celui de son meilleur ami. Certaines des personnes qui étaient devant eux prirent pitié des gémissements des deux petits garçons et les laissèrent prendre leurs places dans la file d'attente.

— Merci infiniment, Mademoiselle. C'est très aimable de votre part, dit Gohan à une jeune femme avec reconnaissance, alors qu'elle se mettait derrière eux.

— Mais de rien mon mignon, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Videl tiqua. Est-ce que cette greluche était vraiment en train de draguer _son_ petit-ami ? Et bien évidemment, Gohan n'avait rien remarqué, comme d'habitude ! C'était à se demander comment elle était arrivée à lui mettre le grappin dessus !

Décidant de ne pas déclencher une bagarre — bien que ce soit très tentant — Videl prit le bras de son petit-ami de façon possessive et dit, lançant des couteaux à la jeune femme du regard :

— Viens, Gohan, on doit avancer.

Malheureusement, étant donné que cette femme était juste derrière eux dans la file d'attente, elle avança également, s'approchant bien trop de Gohan à son goût. Videl serra les poings. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'il était déjà pris ?

— C'est ta petite-amie ? demanda la jeune femme, montrant Videl avec sa tête.

Gohan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la jeune Satan le devança. Elle avait assez de cette femme scandaleusement aguicheuse.

— Tout à fait. Alors vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de draguer mon petit-ami avant que je me fâche.

— Voyez-vous ça ! Et qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi compte faire ?, railla la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce que… tu viens de dire ? fit Videl, sa voix dangereusement basse.

Cette femme ne comprenait visiblement pas dans quoi elle s'était fourrée, continuant de se moquer de la jeune fille :

— Oh, parce que tu es sourde en plus du reste, la naine ?, rit-elle, inconsciente du danger dans lequel elle s'était mise. Les deux petits garçons, cependant, savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Et ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Mais avant que Videl ne puisse se jeter à la gorge de cette imprudente, Gohan, voyant ce qui allait arriver, réagit vite et retint sa petite-amie.

— Vous devriez aller vous trouver un autre fastfood, dit-il à la jeune femme tout en retenant Videl qui se débattait. Avant que je ne décide de la lâcher sur vous. Ce que vous mériteriez.

— Pff, comme si elle pouvait me faire quoi que ce soit, dit-elle avec mépris alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

— Lâche moi Gohan !, se débattit Videl. Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne cherche pas Videl Satan sans en subir les conséquences ! Maintenant lâche moi !

En entendant cela, la jeune femme se figea. Cette fille c'était… Videl Satan ? La fille du sauveur du monde ? La fille qui s'occupait de criminels dangereux et armés tous les jours ? La femme déglutit et partit précipitamment.

Elle venait juste d'échapper à une mort très douloureuse.

— Elle s'enfuit ! Mais merde, Gohan, lâche moi !

— Videl, arrête ça, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais ce que tu ressens, et je voudrais vraiment te lâcher pour que tu puisses la massacrer comme elle le mérite, mais malheureusement, ce ne serait pas bien.

Se calmant, Videl soupira et leva son regard sur Gohan :

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si gentil ?

— Parce que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle secoua la tête en riant doucement. Ah lala, ce garçon…

— On peut manger maintenant ? On a faim nous !, se plaignirent les deux enfants.

C'était justement leur tour. Quel timing.

oOoOoOo

Le soleil se couchait et le parc d'attraction fermait. La famille de Gohan et leurs amis prirent chacun le chemin de chez lui tandis que l'aîné des Son ramenait sa petite-amie chez elle. Ils marchaient en silence, main dans la main, profitant du temps agréable et de la présence de l'autre. Le silence ne fit cependant pas long feu, puisque Gohan pensait encore aux évènements de la journée. Certes, il savait que Videl avait du tempérament, mais il doutait que ce soit la seule raison de ce qui s'était passé au déjeuner.

— Alors, raconte-moi, commença-t-il, ne tournant pas autour du pot. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse depuis un moment ?

Videl soupira. Elle savait qu'il aborderait le sujet tôt ou tard, mais la jeune fille avait espéré que ce serait le plus tard possible.

— C'est vraiment stupide, dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Il arrêta de marcher, la faisant s'arrêter également, et se tourna entièrement vers elle, la regardant intensément.

— Raconte-moi, dit-il.

Videl rougit, se détournant de l'intensité de son regard sombre ; mais Gohan leva son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, et encore il insista :

— Videl, raconte-moi.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire :

— Je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser, hein ?

Gohan lui sourit en retour et attendit patiemment qu'elle éclaire un peu sa lanterne sur le sujet.

— C'est juste que…, elle poussa un soupir. Je… déteste être si petite.

Elle se sentait tellement bête en disant cela qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le regarder. C'était tellement ridicule de s'embêter à cause d'une chose pareille, et l'admettre était si embarrassant qu'elle pouvait sentir son visage s'empourprer.

Voyant que Videl n'était toujours pas disposée à le regarder, Gohan leva de nouveau son menton pour pouvoir voir les magnifiques yeux bleus de la fille qu'il aimait. Il sourit tendrement quand il les vit, le regardant enfin, et il déplaça sa main pour caresser la joue de la jeune fille rougissante.

— Ta taille n'a jamais eu une quelconque importance pour moi, lui dit-il, la voix douce. Tu es la fille la plus forte, la plus courageuse, la plus déterminée, la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et je t'admirerai toujours pour ces qualités. Tu es comme tu es, Videl, et je t'aime telle que tu es.

Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment il faisait ça, mais Gohan savait toujours ce qu'il fallait dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle lui sourit, et se mit à la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être avec un garçon aussi gentil et adorable.

— Merci, Gohan, dit-elle en se retirant. Il sourit largement.

— Je suis juste content que tu te sentes mieux, dit-il. Et puis, être grand n'est pas si génial que ça non plus, tu sais. C'est vrai quoi : je tombe de plus haut à chaque fois que je trébuche !

Videl rit de bon cœur, étreignant son adorable petit-ami. Gohan la serra contre lui, heureux d'être simplement là, avec elle.

Et c'est ainsi que Videl ne se soucia plus jamais de sa petite taille. D'accord, elle était petite. Mais quelle importance quand elle avait un aussi merveilleux petit-ami ?

**FIN**

* * *

Note de fin :_ J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire mon histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. ;)_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
